


Who's my little chicken?

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s nothing specific. It’s just that... when we’re all together it doesn’t feel like you and I are in a relationship at all, as if I’m nothing more than them for you. It’s this way you have of acting like mother hen that makes it look like I’m not your boyfriend, but just one of the chicks you have to care for.”





	Who's my little chicken?

Yuya knew that after all that time, he should’ve been accustomed to Daiki’s attitude.

Not that he was jealous, on the contrary.

He knew the younger loved him, and he never failed to show it, to make him see how much he cared for him and how good he felt when they were together.

He would've been happier, though, if he hadn’t done the same with all the others.

Takaki liked to be spoiled by Daiki, after all.

He liked when he had special attentions for him, when he worried as to whether he was alright or not, when he was close to him without saying a word, making his presence be enough to make him feel better.

He liked it, a little too much.

He liked it less when he saw him have those same attentions with someone that wasn’t him.

Was it Yamada, was it Kei, was it Keito, it didn’t matter.

Arioka seemed to have that sort of maternal instinct that he had always envied and that he had taken as a part of who he was, but that he had always frowned upon.

That night, they had just gotten back home after the shootings for the Shokura, and he was in a bad mood for that reason precisely, which the younger hadn't failed to notice.

He had acted normally nevertheless, maybe ascribing it to tiredness, and waiting for it to go away on its own.

When they had gone to bed, thought, and Yuya had kept ignoring him, he hadn't been able to resist anymore.

“Come on, Yuuyan... what’s wrong?” he asked, turning to face him and finding him staring at a blank spot.

“Nothing. Why?” he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Daiki tilted his head, smiling ironically.

“When are you going to stop believing I’ve known you for ten minutes and not eight years, Yuya?” he asked, rhetorical, while the other sighed exasperated.

“I’m sorry. But it’s nothing serious, I just need to sleep on it and tomorrow I won’t even remember it.” he tried to avoid the argument, but the look on the other’s face told him it wasn’t going to be so easy. He kept quiet for a while longer, and in the end he caved. “It’s nothing specific. It’s just that... when we’re all together it doesn’t feel like you and I are in a relationship at all, as if I’m nothing more than them for you. It’s this way you have of acting like mother hen that makes it look like I’m not your boyfriend, but just one of your...” he paused, turning up his nose. “One of the chicks you have to care for.” he said, blushing.

Daiki kept still, his eyes wide open.

And then he burst out laughing.

Yuya let him do that, but when he realized he wasn’t going to stop he got a little annoyed.

“It’s not funny, you know?” he pointed out, but the younger must’ve found his expression especially exhilarating, since after having looked at him he laughed even harder.

When he finally calmed down he bowed a little, apologetic.

“I’m sorry Yuu, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that I think the comparison with a mother hen and her chicks is particularly funny.” he explained, biting on his tongue to avoid laughing again.

“Well, it’s what you are.” Takaki said, smiling sarcastically.

Arioka rolled his eyes, moving closer and bringing an arm around his waist.

“You’re right, that’s how I am. And I’m sorry if it makes you feel like you don’t matter enough but... it’s a matter of habit, I guess. I’ve always been like this with others, and it’s not easy to stop.” he said, all of a sudden serious.

Yuya winced, shrugging.

“I don’t want you to stop. I want you to keep being just like how you are, that you keep taking care of us like you’ve always done, because it’s also because of that if...” he paused, averting his eyes and blushing again. “If I love you. I’m just saying that from time to time the line between how you are with me and how you are with them is really thin.”

Daiki sighed, holding him closer and kissing his forehead.

“But I’m not with them. I’m with you, right? I go back home with you, I spend my days with you. You’re my boyfriend, not them.” he said, then he smiled. “And anyway, you’re definitely my favourite chick.” he murmured in his ear.

Takaki shook his head, pushing him away, but he couldn’t hold back a smile.

He was never going to admit it, but perhaps he was right.

He had Daiki, always, in a way no one else was ever going to have him.

And that, he decided, was enough for him to claim the right to feel important for him.

Anyway, he was his favourite chick.

And that was definitely the best part.


End file.
